boulevard of broken dreams
by sin comentarios
Summary: is a songfic about when hammy get lost in a new city. read and review. oneshot


**HEY. I KNOW MY OTHER FIC IS NOT FINISHED YET , BUT I WRITE THIS AND I THINK IT COULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO TRANSLATE IT.**

**IS A HAMMY STORY.**

"**BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS:"**

Hammy is running, as fast as he can. He doesn't want to stop, the fear is too strong.

Hammy is running like he never did before, for a moment he runs without a direction. The only thing in his mind is run away.

Hammy is scared and lost, he doesn't know the city, for him, all is new and strange, since he has arrive there, a lots of things have change.

Hammy fell with a rock that is in the road and when he looks around him, he get impress.

He arrive to the dark part of the city, the place where the bandits plans their attacks. Hammy looks around, graffiti on the walls, broken windows, drunk people. There is many alleys, those, were lonely and dark.

Hammy stand up and start to walk, lots of things scared him, but he, still walking.

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that i never know_

_I don't know were it goes, but its home to me and I walk alone…_

Hammy walks to a alley, there is two little kids looking for food in a trash can. "I use to thing we are the only ones who have to do that for getting food" he thinks.

_I walk this Empty Street, on the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk alone an' I walk a…_

Hammy continue walking, he is feeling alone, he don't care if there is more people. He saw a light from a bulb that is in a wall. He walks to the alley.

_My shadow the only one that walks beside me, my shadow hearts the only thing that's beating, sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, till then I walk alone…_

In the alley, hammy climb to a roof so he can see better that place.

_I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge, and where I walk alone…_

Hammy feel alone, he wish doesn't has run away, but he doesn't want to be kill. Hammy heard voices from the alley, he looks a man who is threaten a old man,old man ask for mercy but the other man is not listening. A shot, the old man fall dead and hammy can see how the other man is steeling the old mans money and run away

_Read between the lines what's fucked up and everything's alright,_

_Check my viral signs to know I still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone._

Hammy get down seeing the old man when he is near he sees the old man's wallet, "how can he kill him" hammy things.

_My shadow' the only one that walks beside me_

_my shadow's heart the only thing that's beating_

_sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, till then I walk alone._

Hammy start to remember something that RJ tells him at once

**Flashback**

Hammy was running to the raccoon

"RJ" he said "did you notice the humans are putting poison in their houses"

"are you impress kid" said RJ

"well, no" said hammy "I only think…"

"have you ever asking your self why the humans want to kill us?"

"cause we stole then"

"because they feel superior hammy, they think they can end with a life"

Hammy was impress he never has seen RJ to serious,

"even a human life" finished RJ.

**End of flashback.**

"but not all humans are evil, are they?" hammy ask to himself "danny and his friend are good, even his family is good". Then hammy realize that running away was the worse idea, danny's mom didn't want to kill him.

_I walk this Empty Street on the boulevard of broken dreams _

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk a…_

Hammy feels stupid, he had run away without a reasonable cause, and now, the get lost. He doesn't know how to get back.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shadow's hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, till then I walk alone._

Hammy miss his frinds, he walks to a trash can, he sits next to it and start to cry.

**Ok what do you think?**

**The story is a fragment from a story I'm writing in Spanish, Is a crossover: Danny phantom and over the hedge, its called hammy phantom. I know is strange.**

**CARY**


End file.
